Bittersweet Instances
by lycantora
Summary: Isabella Swan has been dead for over 100 years. Yet she still roams, drinking the blood of animals to survive. Now she's being drawn to a certain coven we're all familiar with for reasons she doesn't yet understand. Slight AU Vampire Bella, Super Shield.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Beginning

Isabella Swan was dead. She'd been dead for a good hundred years. So why was she still walking around?

She sighed as she sat on a fallen tree. She'd been avoiding the nomads in the area in search of the Olympic Coven she'd heard so much about. She'd yet to pick up the scent of more than three in a group.

She ran a hand through her thick brown hair and looked to the sky. She'd been looking for this coven for weeks now. Why? Simple really. She wanted to join them.

She'd taken to feeding on animals a few years back when she'd encountered the Denali coven. They had shown her that there was more to this life than being a monster. She'd taken their path and never looked back.

Something in her, however, was pushing her towards this other coven. She couldn't fathom what it was but it was very disconcerting. She stood from her tree and her instincts told her to run northwest, so northwest she ran.

The sun was just coming up when she caught their scents. They permeated the entire woods for miles. She smiled when she realised she'd found their hunting ground. She ran to the spot where their scents branched off and followed the singular trail back to a large house.

The man she knew to be Carlisle came out to greet her, flanked by two other males. There was a large male to his left and a leaner, yet still muscular, male to his right. The one on the right looked very unhappy.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. It's not often we have visitors." His smile was genuine, charming. The male on his left was sporting a grin she felt the urge to return.

"I am Isabella. Though I go by Bella." The smile she shows the blonde man is an understated version of the grin she wishes to show him.

"Ah. Our cousins in Alaska mentioned you." His smile has broadened as if he expected this.

"Oh? How are Tanya, Kate, and Irena? I haven't heard from them since I left." She has genuine interest in the state of her old friends.

"They're doing well. Carmen and Eleazar have returned from Volterra." At this point the male on his right looked curious and amazed.

"Carlisle, I can't read her." Carlisle turned to look at the male on his right and frowned.

"That's hardly pertinent right now." She wondered why he was defending her but wasn't going to question it.

The male on his right with the sandy brown hair must be the mind reader, Edward. She found herself wondering suddenly why the psychic hadn't warned them of her arrival. Surely she'd seen it. This decision had been made ages ago.

"You must be the telepath. I'm sorry but my thoughts are my own and I like to keep it that way." Bella was careful to look him in the eyes as she said this. She didn't want to appear cagey.

"How?" He wasn't particularly distressed. Now he was just curious.

"I'm a shield. Over the last century I've strengthened it. It's quite remarkable, if I do say so myself." She grinned at his dumbfounded luck.

"Considering Alice didn't see you coming, I'm inclined to agree." This surprised her.

"Alice is the seer, yes? I didn't think my shield would effect her ability. I am terribly sorry to have surprised you so." She bowed at the waist in genuine apology.

"Nonsense. We've heard nothing but good things about you from our Denali cousins. Please come in and meet my family." She straightened and grinned at him once more.

As she followed the trio into the large house, she couldn't keep her joy off her face. That had gone well. Maybe joining them wouldn't be as hard as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Bella followed Carlisle into what had to be the most beautiful house she'd ever seen. The furniture was all very light and there were windows everywhere. Up on a slightly raised platform was a gorgeous grand piano. If she'd needed any, her breath would have been taken away.

"Carlisle, your house is gorgeous." The leader of the coven met her eyes with a genuine smile.

"My wife is an architect. Building our homes brings her great joy. I'm sure she'll be pleased to know you find it appealing." She found herself wandering around the first floor.

"Where are the others?" She continued examining the house. There was a winding staircase in the center of the room acting as the only barrier in the otherwise open floor plan.

"Out hunting. Though Edward has called them back so they should be here any time now." She nodded her head and admired the hardwood floor and marble countertops.

"Can I ask you a question, Carlisle? And please rest assured that I mean absolutely no offense." The Denali and Olympic covens piqued her curiosity.

"Absolutely." The blonde took a seat on a white suede couch. "A wonderful way to pass the time while we wait for the others."

"Not that I don't agree to the way of life, but why play human? I know my motivations for it," She nearly shook just from the thought of it, "So I find myself curious to know the reasonings of others."

It did not escape her notice that while Carlisle was making an attempt at casual, the other two males were still on guard. Granted, the big one was grinning with his tree-trunk sized arms crossed over his chest. The mind reader was standing straight with one hand in his pocket, blatantly pretending to not be on alert. As the years has shown them was best, they did not trust her.

"I was raised in another time, another way. My father was a man of the church. Or so we thought." She turned to stare at the man, to hear his story. "My mother died when I was young, you see."

 **Flashback**

Carlisle was a calm and patient young man with a love of science. After his mother passed away, his father seemed to lose himself to the church. Every waking moment was spent in the church, preaching and researching.

In a few year's time, his father found evidence of monsters living amongst them. He started hunting them, and killing the accused, all for "the cause." Carlisle had no belief that the people his father murdered were the monsters he led the people to believe.

When Carlisle was but 23 he set out with a hunting party to find the real monsters who were plaguing his village. He led them deep under the streets of London. What he found was a small group of men and women who seemed to be struggling. Ever the kind man, he offered his aid.

They attacked. In an act that Carlisle would regret for the remainder of his existence, he fled. While his hunting party was devoured, he ran aboveground. He didn't realize when one of the creatures broke free of the fray to follow him.

He had just reached the surface when rough hands grabbed him and he felt a sharp sting at his neck. Shouting rose up around them, forcing the monster to flee. Carlisle was doomed.

With sheer willpower, he fought the burn and crawled into a nearby ditch. He camouflaged himself to the best of his ability and lay there. For three days and nights he suffered in silence while a fire raged within him. He fought it to no avail. He knew what he was becoming, though his instinct for survival was so deeply imbedded in his being that he drew no attention.

At the end of the third day, he felt his heart stop and the burn receded. All that remained of the hellfire was the burn in the back of his throat. He wanted to scream, for he knew what that meant.

In a panic and in the cover of night, he rushed to the church. He wanted his father to help him. He did not know what to do. He barged into his father's office to find him at his desk, studying something.

"Father!" Carlisle all but shouted at him in his panic.

When his father's eyes met his, they filled with joy. It crushed Carlisle's heart to see his father thought he was alive. He dropped to his knees and fought the strong scent of his father's blood.

"Father, it's not what you think-" Before he could finish, his father interrupted.

"My boy, you've done it!" His father exclaimed in joy, clapping his hands together.

"What-what do you mean father? I'm a monster!" On his knees with his hands at his sides, Carlisle was the picture of shame.

"No, my boy. You are the key." His father strode to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "To the life that was robbed from your mother. It will not be so with me now. I will live eternal alongside you, my boy." Carlisle could not believe his ears.

"What in God's name are you saying? You've seen what those creatures do! They leave entire villages dead in their wake!" He threw his arms out in frustration.

"What are a few bodies for eternal life, son? You'll never have to lose me. And I'll never have to lose you. Think of all the good I could do for the church with eternal life." He felt sickened as he listened to his father's justifications for becoming a monster.

"So who will you kill, father? Elizabeth down the street? Her daughter? Her husband? Henrietta?" He took a step back from his father.

"Of course not. They don't have to be people we know, son." _But somebody will know them_ , Carlisle thought, knowing exactly what to do.

"I didn't think of it that way." He took a step closer to his father.

"That's fine, my boy. I'll always be here to think of the things you can't." He could see the hysteria in his father's eyes. The man was insane, drawn into madness by the loss of his wife.

"Yes, you will Father. How do I do it? How do I make you like me?" He almost choked on the words.

"If my research is correct, son, all you must do is bite me." His father held out his wrist.

Carlisle took his father's arm in gentle hands and brought it to his lips. The fire in his throat roared to life and he looked into his father's eyes. His strike was not gentle, nor did he stop even as his father begged him too.

He wanted to weep as he forced himself to continue drawing the blood from his very own father. Quickly, his father grew weak. He fell to his knees in front of his son with agony and betrayal written on his face.

Carlisle silently begged for forgiveness. As he felt his father's life slipping away, he prayed for his mother to understand and welcome his father when she saw him. In what felt like no time at all, his father ran dry.

As he removed his mouth and took his father into his arms, he wanted to weep. No tears would fall as he carried his father to his bed and lay him down to rest. He brushed some stray hairs from his father's forehead and wished him an easy entrance to the Heavens.

That was when he knew he didn't have to be a monster. He would find another way. His father would have embraced the darkness, he would not. Despite the gut wrenching pain, he knew he had made the right decision.

 **End Flashback**

"So you killed him?" She could see in his vacant eyes that he'd trailed off because his mind had gone somewhere.

"Yes. And then I decided to find another way. A way that didn't involve me being a monster." Despite her burning curiosity, she let the subject drop. If he ever wanted to tell her the rest, he would.

"And what about you, mind reader?" He looked at her, trying to measure whether or not she was a threat.

"My name is Edward. And don't worry about it." He went back to staring out the window.

"And you, Big Bear?" He bellowed a laugh at that.

"The name's Emmett. And I just want to be with my family." He shrugged with a big smile.

"That's fair." She nodded absentmindedly and, at that moment, felt the strangest pull trying to lead her outside.

Then she heard the footsteps, six pairs of them. Odd, the Denalis only mentioned seven Cullens. Now there were nine? No wonder Aro was so troubled by the growing coven.

She followed the three males outside and watched as they scooped their respective mates into their arms. Carlisle was very polite and refined with his mate. She was beautiful with shoulder length brown hair and her angular features. She was wearing a sleek blouse and some jeans. He pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss.

Edward caught a redhead around the waist and lifted her into the air with a twirl. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and looked like fire in the sunlight. She was wearing a stylish flowing blouse and some loose slacks. Despite his horrendous case of what teens now called "Resting Bitch Face" they looked...happy.

Emmett, however, seemed to have a hard time. While he ran to his mate with open arms, she tackled him around the waist and took him to the ground. They wrestled for a little while before, finally, his mate had him pinned. She was a small woman, short but well muscled. She had short black hair and dressed in cargo shorts and a black muscle shirt.

"Got you, Emmy!" She grinned triumphantly.

"That you did, Cass." He wrapped his arms around her waist and Bella turned her head from their makeout session.

There was a short bubbly girl with a dark pixie cut wearing black leggings and a black tunic. She was grinning up at a blonde male whose arm she clung to.

The man, who had to be the pixie's mate, seemed to notice her first. His shoulder length blonde curls framed his face as he took her in, making the scars covering his skin apparent. He had a kind face but he looked dangerous.

Everything stopped as the group as a whole took her in. They were all trying to assess the newcomer, she could tell. She was surprised it took them this long to notice her, very unsafe. What if she _had_ been a threat? She looked around for the owner of the sixth pair of footsteps but whoever that was must have stayed behind.

"Everyone," Carlisle drew the attention of the coven, "This is Isabella. She goes by Bella."

He made introductions then. His mate was the matriarch of the family, Esme. She had a warm smile and a firm grip. They must have simultaneously decided she was not a threat because they all shook her hand.

The one with the pixie cut was Alice, the troubled seer. She shook Bella's hand with a pout when she realized she was evading her ability. Honestly, it made her smile.

The dangerous looking one was Jasper, Alice's mate. He was very respectful and shook her hand with a "How do you do, ma'am?" He seemed very sweet and she adored his southern accent.

"Cass" as Emmett had called her, was Emmett's mate, Cassandra. She was eager as she shook her hand to welcome the "new meat." She told Bella she looked forward to wrestling her.

The redhead that turned Edward into a tolerable human being was Victoria. She seemed cagey as she shook her hand. Edward stuck very close to her throughout the whole introduction. He still did not trust her.

"And the lingerer in the woods is our daughter Rosalie. She'll rejoin us when she's ready." Bella's eyes immediately went to the woods bordering their house, as if they needed to find her without her say so.

"Please, join us inside. I would love to hear all about what brought you here." Esme was all sweetness as she spoke to her.

Bella nodded and let them all enter the house first. She lingered at the door, her eyes still scanning the woods. All her eyes could register was a streak of blonde before she stepped into the clearing.

If she'd had a beating heart, it would have stopped right then. The moment she stepped into view, Bella was rooted into place, unable to move a step away from her. The female called Rosalie seemed to feel the same as she stopped in her tracks, looking directly into her eyes. Her long blonde hair was flowing around her with the breeze, seeming like its very own entity. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight blouse with a black leather jacket and knee-high black boots.

Her shield, which she had perfect control over, stretched out to her of it's own volition. As Bella lost herself in those topaz eyes, she could feel the blonde's pain. The pain she saw in the depths of those haunted eyes was her own in that moment.

"Bella?" A gentle hand grabbed her shoulder, breaking the connection.

Her shield retracted so fast it nearly knocked her back. She looked into Esme's eyes with panic in her own _. What in the hell just happened?_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Alright, so I know it's not clear just how much I've tweaked the main characters backgrounds and what have you but just bear with me.**

 **I created Cass with the thought that she'd be a perfect mate for Emmett. She is _not_ a lesbian, though her clothing preferences and personality will suggest it. Emmett is the only one for her, and she for him. I couldn't bear the thought of Emmy Bear being alone :'(**

 **I'll update as often as I feel inspired. Not sure how often that will be, to be honest. But I'll try for you guys.**

 **Lycantora Out**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

_**Fear**_

Bella spent the day avoiding eye contact with Rosalie. She could not figure out why her shield had done that. In the last 100 years her shield had never reacted to anyone but her. Ever. Period.

With her thoughts safe, she silently contemplated all the possibilities. Which, to be honest, she couldn't think of _any._ The obvious answer would be to ask the eldest vampire in the coven but then the mind reader would know. If the mind reader knew, so would Rosalie, she was sure.

Bella had never felt so worried. Sure, there'd been things to be wary of. The Volturi, for one. Always desperate for her shield. Unlike others, however, she no longer had anything they could threaten her with to get her to join them.

Her creator had died decades ago, her family had long since passed, and she hadn't made any meaningful connections. She admired the Denalis, yes, but she wouldn't give up her freedom for them. For anyone. Her freedom was inportant.

Emmett dragged her out of her thoughts by handing her a plastic device of some sort. She looked at the foreign object from all directions, trying to place it. On its face were buttons of various colors and two movable sticks.

"What is this?" She raised an eyebrow at Emmett and he and Cass almost fainted.

"It's an XBOX controller, Bells." Emmett had stated simply before telling her how to use it.

With the controller, she could navigate a little man on the screen. With the colorful buttons she could make him crouch, stab, jump, and switch and reload the weapons he put only God knows where when they weren't in use. With the strange sticks she could make him look around and walk. With the triggers she could make him aim and shoot.

After just a few rounds, Bella was better than both Enmett and Cass. They were absolutely horrified that she started beating them. An old vampire with no idea when it came to modern technology beating them at a video game. _The very idea._

Bella grinned victoriously as she sat the controller down on the table. She sat back into the couch, the grin still in place, and watched the family around her.

Edward played his piano with Victoria on the seat next to him, occasionally glancing over at her with a sly smile. She would lean into him with her long fingers wrapped around his bicep. When she would look up at him from underneath those long lashes, adoration would practically radiate from her.

Emmett and Cass continued to "destroy" each other. Every time one would kill the other, a look of love-filled play rage was exchanged. Every time Emmett died, he would lean over and gently kiss her cheek with a grin firmly in place. The love there was so real you could almost reach out and touch it.

Jasper sat on the armchair watching them with Alice in his lap. She had her head on his shoulder and her hand resting over his still heart. He had both arms wrapped around her and, despite his attention to the television, he was constantly showering her with affection. In truth, it was kind of sickening.

Carlisle and Esme sat side by side on the love seat. He was reading a book while she was sketching something out. Another house plan, maybe? Her feet were tucked underneath her and her calves were pressed against his thighs. They were each doing their own thing yet they seemed to be doing it together. When he turned the page he would flash her a smile that she wouldn't see and she would occasionally look up at him from under her lashes. It was beautiful to watch.

Rosalie was in the garage. Bella couldn't see what she was doing but she could hear her tinkering. Every once in a while from her vantage point, the one seat in the living room that looked straight at the garage door, she would see Rosalie's shadow pass the closed door. Everything in her yearned to see the beautiful blonde.

Her shield seemed to hum in Rosalie's direction. Another thing foreign to her about her best asset. She vaguely wondered what would happen if she allowed the shield to encompass Rosalie as it so obviously wanted to. Did her shield know something she didn't?

Not the literal shield, obviously. Her instincts, perhaps? Something primal inside of her leading her to the other female? But _why?_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the garage door opening. Rosalie stepped through it in coveralls with a stained towel between her hands. Grease coated her forearms up to the elbows and she had smudges on her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Her blonde locks were contained in a tight ponytail at the back of her head and she looked absolutely _delicious._

Bella was glad she could no longer blush as she quickly looked back to the television. Where had _that_ come from? She's been with this family for less than twenty four hours and already she's so vastly different.

This made her afraid. If she actually joined them, how much would she change? Was the social interaction worth it? What was it that was drawing her here?

"I'm going to head into the woods for a bit, I need to hunt." She said simply as she stood.

Everyone nodded to acknowledge they heard her and most smiled at her. Before she could make it to the back door, however, Rosalie stepped in her path. The blonde eyed her as she looked at the floor.

"Our hunt was interrupted and I didn't get my fill. So I'm going to be joining you." _Well. Okay._

Bella simply gestured to the door and allowed Rosalie to lead the way. Once outside, Rosalie flitted to the forest and Bella was quick to catch up. She followed the blonde into the woods where suddenly she turned around and Bella crashed into her.

She took a step back and looked up into those haunted eyes. That was when she knew. The thing that had drawn her here. The same thing that kept her here. It had been this woman. Some force had thrown them together.

Whatever Rosalie had wanted to say seemed to be lost as they looked into each other's eyes. They were both unaware that were inching closer to each other. Bella had no control as her shield reached out to the blonde. Skin met skin as their fingertips brushed and then their fingers linked together.

Immediately, Rosalie was immersed in her shield with absolutely no effort.The thoughts and feelings swirling around her threatened to cripple her. She wanted to step back, away from the assault.

 _Why are you here?_ Anger. _Who are you?_ Distrust. _WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?_ Fear. _I'm a monster._ Self loathing.

Rosalie's intense emotions and thoughts were going to tear her inner being to shreds. Why did Rosalie feel this way? What had been done to her?

Bella focused on the feel of their fingers locked together and closed the distance between them. The second her lips met Rosalie's, _silence._ _Beautiful, glorious silence._ As if Rosalie needed the contact as much as she did.

She ran her tongue along Rosalie's bottom lip. She arched and moaned into Bella's mouth. She wrapped her arns around Rosalie's waist and pulled her tightly against her.

Then a man's face flashed in her mind. Fear and anger followed the face and Bella jumped away from Rosalie while her shield retracted. The movement was so sudden she jumped into a tree, knocking it to the ground.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so-" Hands on her shoulders interrupted her and she refused to look into her eyes.

She didn't want either of them to be lost to the trance again. Her body was shaking from her own fear. Rosalie's grip on her shoulders was softening.

Bella knew if she could, she'd be weeping. She had her own faces to fear and she hoped Rosalie's weren't for the same reason. The blonde's sudden reaction had her reliving her own past.

Bright lights and metal tables. Dark rooms and silence. Hunger and unquenchable thirst. Straps to hold her in place.

The grip on her shoulders flooded her system with with terror and she tried to pull away. The grip hardened and arms went around her shoulders. Her reflex to run was powerful but the arms were too strong.

"Sh, Bella. Jesus. It's just me. Sh." Rosalie whispered in her ear with soothing tones.

At the beautiful voice in her ear, Bella relaxed. She used Rosalie's voice to battle her past back into submission. The battle she was constantly waging had lost momentum and she had to gain it back.

Some time later, maybe a few minutes, possibly a few hours, Bella took a step back. She knew Rosalie was concerned for her but she refused to look at her. _No one_ had _ever_ seen her like that. Shame coursed through her.

"I really need to hunt. Would you still like to join me?" She walked past Rosalie and further into their hunting ground without waiting for an answer.

She knew the blonde had followed her yet she carried her hunt out in silence. She tried not to let the other female's presence affect her. By the time she had her fill, Rosalie had finished and was waiting for her.

A whole new fear rooted itself into place while she followed Rosalie back to her home. What if all of this was dragging them together just for her to keep it from happening? What if her past was too much to overcome?


	4. Chapter 4: Frustration

**Frustration**

One Month Later

Thirty days and thirty nights had passed since the "incident." Bella avoided Rosalie like the blonde was the plague. If anybody noticed, they said nothing.

If she were to be honest with herself, Rosalie was hurt. When Royce's face flashed in her mind, she'd prepared to lurch back, Bella had beaten her to it. She'd looked so afraid and ashamed.

Rosalie was left to wonder if she'd scared the poor female. With a growl, she reached out and punched the tree to her right. She didn't even _want_ to be concerned for the brunette.

Her instincts are what made her cradle Bella. Calm her. If she could admit it, she'd say she hated that look on her face. She'd wanted to make that look go away.

Another growl escaped her lips and echoed through the trees. This was _bullshit._ This stupid woman had shown up out of the blue and _ensnared_ her.

"You keep growling like that and you'll scare off everything in the general vicinity." Carlisle's voice was soft, concerned.

In frustration, she sat down on a fallen tree. Oh, the tree she'd just broken in two. Very nice.

"Anything in particular compel you to come after me?" Her tone lacked its usual venom.

"You've been out of sorts since Bella arrived, Rose. If her presence is troubling you so much, we can ask her to leave." The very _thought_ appalled her, and didn't that just ruffle her feathers.

"You would do that?" Of course he would. For the past seven decades, he'd been her father, her protector.

"Of course I would, Rose. I would rather not if it could be avoided but I don't want you to leave us." She turned to look at him, shocked.

"You think I would just pack up and _leave_?! You're my family. So what if you end up being hers, too. I wouldn't just _leave_." How could they think so lowly of her?

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up working in hospitals. He put his hands behind his back and she could tell he was contemplating what to say next. Or he had already decided what to say and was trying to think of the best way to word it.

"Rosalie," Oh, great. The _dad_ voice. "I don't truly believe that you would leave but you have some of the others concerned." Probably Jasper. "As does Bella." She quirked her eyebrow at that.

"And how does what Bella is feeling affect me?" The venom was back.

"You two haven't spoken a word to each other since her first day here. She's even managed to coax Edward out of his shell. Yet she avoids you. I hate to say this because it sounds accusatory even to myself, but did you say something to her?" Her body froze.

No. That's exactly the problem. Even without the venom in her voice, without the cold demeanor, and any other awful things she had a habit of doing, the brunette wouldn't even _look_ at her. And, as much as she hated to admit it, it was crushing her.

"You don't have to tell _me_ how friendly she is, Carlisle," She hoped the hurt in her voice went unnoticed, "Believe me, I see it. I haven't said anything to her to warrant this reaction."

She thought back to the "incident." It had been beautiful. All the chaos in her head had quieted at the contact. Her inner demons had been at a loss for words.

 _I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons._

The saying that Rosalie had never had much faith in before was true. Ever since that kiss, whenever Bella was brought up or when she was near, her demons were _silent_. She was able to accomplish so much more without the voices in mind constantly warring with her inner peace.

"Did she say anything to you that might have suggested she'd behave like this?" He was just trying to look out for everyone, as Carlisle did.

 _"I'm sorry. God, I'm so-"_ Rose had cut her off then, willing the brunette to look at her.

She'd had every intention of being the hateful bitch everyone accused her of being. Then she'd seen the look on her face. She'd seen Bella battling her own demons. Hell, it seemed she'd even been able to silence them with soothing tones and strokes of her back.

Yet still, the brunette shunned her. Was she ashamed that she'd kissed her? Was Rosalie really so bad that kissing her had brought out such a reaction? The question made her heart ache. Was she really that awful?

"No. She didn't say anything." She looked at the ground and kicked a rock with her hiking boot.

"Maybe you should talk to her, then." She rolled her eyes. _Yeah, like that would work._ "Jasper told me something in confidence that I'm going to relay only because I'm concerned for you." _Oh, God._ "He says that whenever you two are in the same room you have the strangest combination of peace, frustration, and-" He stopped speaking as if what she already knew he was going to say was so unbelievable he couldn't even put it into words.

"And?" She looked up at him and knew that he knew.

"And despair, Rosalie. You stare daggers at her head and are absolutely miserable when she doesn't look back." She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the wood beneath her, grinding spots of it into dust.

It was true. She would stare at Bella, willing her to look back. Only to be disappointed every time. She hated Bella only because she felt things for her that she didn't want to feel.

"I don't know what happened between you on her first day here and I don't want to know. However, I will ask her to leave for you, if that is what you want." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "And if that isn't what you want, you need to talk to her." With that, he walked off.

Damn Carlisle. She sighed. Was she really cursing him for being concerned for her well-being? Maybe she really was awful.

One Week Later At A Family Meeting

"So, we need two people to go up to our Denali cousin's for a week just as a familial gesture. We've taken everyone's schedules and preferences into consideration." Rosalie groaned internally. He was going to try and force them together. "Bella and Edward have been chosen to go."

Her head jerked up to look at him. Edward? _Edward_?! Oh, God no. That would not end well.

"Carlisle, Edward has that final coming up." Carlisle looked at her and smirked.

"Then would you want to go, Rosalie? You were the next choice." Sneaky bastard.

"Yeah, fine. Let me pack and we'll head out." She looked at Bella whose eyes were glued to the table.

 _Just look at me!_ She was silently begging and that was just so unbecoming. The growl rising in her throat was caught and pushed back down. She hated this entire situation.

"Very well then. Family meeting adjourned. Rosalie and Bella will pack and head out in Rosalie's car." This brought everyone's eyes to him. "To keep up appearances and all." Everyone nodded in mock understanding and Rosalie rushed to her room.

Despite her anger, she was very careful as she packed her clothes. She painstakingly folded everything before calmly placing it in her bag. Plenty of shirts, pants, boots, and jackets for the one week stay.

She was going to _drive_ Bella from Oregon to Alaska. A two-day drive if one was obeying the speed limit. A day and a half with her driving. Still, that was a day and a half _alone_ with Bella. How maddening. Yet oddly enticing.

 _Ugh._ She threw her last pair of boots into her duffel in frustration She was zipping her duffel when her favorite sister came in and sat on her bed.

"It'll be fine, you know. She's really nice." _Ouch._

"So everyone keeps telling me." Alice had the presence of mind to look sheepish as if she'd forgotten Rosalie was the only one on the "No Bella" list.

"Just talk to her, Rose. She'll love you." She spoke quietly so only they would hear their conversation.

"I highly doubt that." She hefted the bag on her shoulder and headed for the door. "This is going to be the _longest_ week and a half of my life."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys. I'm sure you guys are wondering where this is going, right? Well, buckle up because it's going to be one hell of an adventure. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Stories

**Stories**

Rosalie stared out the windshield with her hands firmly on the wheel. So far, they hadn't said a word to each other. Whoo, the plan was working out perfectly. _Not._

She'd turned on the radio about an hour in to have some noise. _Any_ noise other than the sounds of the car. She loved her red convertible but Bella didn't seem to care either way. Why did that bother her so much?

She honestly felt like, if she could, she'd be crying. And wasn't that just so pathetic? Bella was right next to her, but without interaction her demons roared to life.

 _Worthless. You're really going to let something like_ feelings _turn you into something you're not? You're seriously going to go soft over this woman? You don't even deserve her. Why try?_

 _"You're a serious bitch." Said some no name from a school she'd previously attended._

 _"Why are you so cold?" Another unimportant student from another unimportant school._

 _"Your beauty is_ all _on the outside!" A really sweet and polite girl she'd shot down for no reason._

All of these and more swirled through her mind. She felt like less than nothing. She was soon to succumb when Bella finally spoke.

"This is a nice car." She was looking out the window with her chin on her fist. It was as if she'd known her voice was just what Rosalie needed.

"I rebuilt it from the frame." This brought Bella's head around.

"Really?" She smiled at the brunette without looking her in the eyes.

"Of course. It's a hobby of mine." They fell back into a silence that Rosalie hated.

She thought of all of the things she wanted to say. She thought of what her family had said about just talking to her. She thought of something completely reasonable and unemotional to say.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Is what made its way out of her mouth. "I mean, did I do something?"

Bella suddenly turned to face her. She looked over at her only for the brunette to avert her eyes. _Damn it._

"Is that what you've been thinking this whole time?" Rosalie refused to say anything and just stared at the road. "Pull over." She didn't dare repsond. "Rose, pull over before I jerk the wheel and crash your baby."

Horrified, she eased the car onto the shoulder of the road. There was absolutely no light pollution here so they had to be pretty far from anything. When Bella got out of the car, she followed and looked straight to the sky.

"Follow me," Bella started walking into the woods and she was hesitant to follow.

"Why do we have to go into the woods to talk?" She looked at the back of Bella's head as she continued walking.

"Because I can't feel even the slightest bit enclosed if I want to talk about it. I'll panic." She didn't look back and continued walking.

Rose was hesitant but followed anyway. Bella led her to a nearby cliff and they climbed it together. The brunette sat on the edge with one leg off and one tucked into her chest. Carefully, she sat a few feet down.

"Considering how the last time my past reared its ugly head went, you may want to scoot closer." She sounded truly haunted.

"Bella, if you don't want to-" Bella cut her off.

"No, Rose, I want to talk about. I haven't since it happened. Honestly, I usually just pretend it didn't happen and that's not healthy. Maybe if I'd talked about it sooner, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did last month." Rosalie could grasp that and scooted closer to Bella slowly.

"I can understand that." Bella took a deep unneeded breath and lead the blonde into a world she never wanted to be a part of.

 **Flashback**

Bella was just a girl when they found her. A nearby nomad had realized his powers didn't work on her. Hoping for a reward, he kidnapped her from her family, killing them all in the process.

He delivered her to a southern coven with the hopes of joining them. It was quickly realized that she had a powerful shield though she had no control over it. They started training her to use it.

Malcolm was the only person she saw. He was the only one to ever free her of her confines. He was also the only one that ever tortured her.

Of course he labelled it as "experimentation" as that didn't sound quite so harsh. His experiments occurred often and rarely without pain. It was okay, though, as he did it in the name of "science."

Hundreds of experiments were performed on her over the years. He'd hook her up to machines and zap her to try and find the shield for himself. That never worked but still he kept trying at different voltages and with different focal points. She was always tied down for those with a piece of leather in between her teeth.

The waterboarding he'd only tried once because he'd almost killed her. She could remember that day almost clearly. He'd strapped her to the table as usual so she'd thought she was being electrocuted. Then he'd brought in several buckets of water. One after the other, he'd poured the buckets of water on her face, trying to stimulate adrenaline. His hope was that with enough adrenaline, she herself would see the shield as a physical entity. No such luck.

She remembered thinking that was the end. That she was finally going to die. She could no longer breathe and everything seemed to be fading away. Then he'd stopped. He'd stopped and forced the water out of her lungs to keep her alive for more torture.

When he wasn't torturing her, she was locked in a room underground. There was no light and no sound. She was free to move around as she had nowhere to go but the bed and the chamber pot.

She'd hoped to die of starvation or dehydration but he always brought her what she needed right when she needed it. He'd also stayed and made sure that she ate or drank it. He kept her right on the precipice of death for _ten_ years.

All the while subjecting her to tortures of every kind. All the while spouting how he was doing it "in the name of science." All the while he was, apparently, hiding her from his coven.

During her last stay in the dark silence of her hole, a man had barged in. She shrunk away from the newcomer in fear, just knowing he would hurt her. Then he did the strangest thing. He placed a coat over her and talked to her in soothing tones.

He had come to save her and he did just that. He took her gently in his arms and carried her to safety. She was so close to death that he'd had to turn her.

When she'd awoken, transformed, he taught her everything she needed to know. For fifty years they travelled together. He was the only father she'd ever known.

 **End Flashback**

"Bella..." Rosalie reached out to grab her hand but stopped herself.

"His name was Charlie. Regardless of what we are, he was good. He did police work, apparently his sniffer worked wonders on the force." She smiled fondly despite everything that she'd just put out there.

"I'm very glad he found you." She looked back out at the horizon, the forest below looking bright in the moonlight.

"I am too. I just wanted you to know. That's why I bolted. And why I've been avoiding you. My past makes me feel..." She trailed off as she tried to think of the right word.

"Undeserving?" Bella looked at her then, narrowly avoiding eye contact.

"Exactly." When she stared at Rosalie, the blonde felt the adoration coming off of her in waves.

They both looked out at the moon. For a few minutes, they sat in comfortable silence. A new understanding had been reached by Rosalie. Her own story didn't seem quite so awful now.

"And what's your story, Rose? Why do you seem so haunted?" It didn't surprise the blonde that she'd picked up on this.

"Well, it all started when I was young. I was very vain." She told her entire story to Bella while basking in the relaxing effect of the moon. When she was finished, the brunette surprised her.

"Rose, I am so sorry." She jerked her head around to look at Bella.

"What? After what you went through, how are you not laughing at me right now?" Bella furrowed her brow and looked out at the moon.

"Rose, just because I'm in pain, it doesn't make yours any less valid. Everyone perceives things differently." Rosalie just stared at her. "Though, I think a response more along the lines of your comfort would be that I never trusted Malcolm. I knew he was the devil right from the get go. So while I was scared and traumatized, I never felt betrayed."

"That makes sense but I just...I don't know. My own problems seem inconsequential next to yours." She looked down at her lap.

"Well, they're not. Not to me. Never to me." Was Rosalie mistaken or was there love in that voice?

"You know something? You're not so bad." She smiled as the brunette laughed.

"And you know something?" Rosalie turned to look at her. "You look like an angel in the moonlight."

Rosalie got butterflies in her stomach as Bella turned to face her. When their eyes met, they were both prepared. Their fingers locked together of their own accord and, before they knew it, their lips were pressed together followed close behind by their bodies.

Rosalie didn't know where this was going to lead. She didn't know anything after this night. As far as she was concerned, however, this night was all that currently mattered. Her and Bella under the light of the moon were the only things that mattered.

 **Author's Note**

 **Don't go getting too excited y'all. It's not over yet. Rose still has _a lot_ of issues to overcome and so does Bella. Plus, we haven't even "met" the bad guys yet, so to speak.**

 **I'm going to try to show a little bit more of the others, just for a broader view. I'm removing Emmett and Cass from the main pairing list because, honestly, they're not that important.**

 **I know it seems like I'm kind of rushing a little bit but there's a good reason the story feels rushed. Just bear with me.** **This is getting a bit more followers than I thought it would if I'm being honest. As always, feel free to leave me any feedback and thank you for reading.**

 **Lycantora out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**Family**

Alice was _beyond_ frustrated. Rosalie and Bella hadn't made it to the Denali's and it had already been _three days._ Bella's shield kept her from seeing _any_ of their journey.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder but knew better than to try to calm her. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She felt so _useless._

"It's not your fault, Alice. Maybe they got sidetracked by something. You know, maybe they stopped to hunt." Cass offered helpfully from her seat next to Emmett.

"Just give it another day and we'll go looking for them, the fact that you can't see the future means Bella still has one." Carlisle's logic was understandable.

"Why is it that you don't seem worried at all?" Victoria asked from her position against the wall.

"And why are you reciting Shakespeare sonnets in your head? What are you hiding from me?" Edward crossed his arms and stared down the patriarch of his family.

"Worry not, my family. I'm sure everything is fine and my secrets are not my own." He flipped on the news and the story brought all of their heads around.

 **"A freak tornado seems to have wrought havoc outside of Hyde, Alaska. The small town of 87 woke this morning to go about their business as usual when wood workers from the town stumbled upon this."**

The camera panned out to show a clear line through the forest of downed trees and disrupted brush. The line seems to start at a cliff. They zoom in on the cliff and a torn blue blouse clinging to a branch is visible to the coven of vampires.

"Hey, isn't that-" Alice was interrupted by Emmett's laughter.

As everyone seemed to connect the dots, laughter rang out around the room. That was definitely the blouse Rosalie had been wearing when they left. And vampires had been known to destroy things when they were enjoying themselves. As the laughter started to die down, the phone rang.

"This is Carlisle." He was trying to keep the laughter out of his voice and he put the phone on speaker.

"Yes, Carlisle, this is Kate. You're on speaker." She sounded confused.

"As are you. What do you need, cousin?" There was still scattered laughter around the room that Esme was trying to reign in.

"We just wanted to let you know that the girls made it here safe. They said they took a detour." More laughter at that.

"Yeah, I bet it was a really _enjoyable_ detour." Emmett's comment made Cass burst out laughing.

"What on Earth-" Rosalie started to ask but Alice cut her off.

"We saw on the news about the wonderful little town of Hyde, Alaska getting hit with a _freak_ tornado, Rose." You could hear the smile in Alice's voice. "I told you she'd love you."

"Hey, we- I- It's not-" Rosalie was actually tongue tied.

"Oh, relax Rose. Enjoy your vacation." Even Edward seemed to be fighting laughter.

"Alright alright. Stop teasing. We're hanging up now." Bella's voice also contained a smile.

"Bye, guys." Everyone shouted in unison before the line went dead.

Carlisle hung up the phone and turned off the television. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. Emmett was the one who broke the silence.

"Good for them." His signature grin was firmly in place.

"Yeah, it's about time Rose found somebody." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Hopefully she'll smile more." Victoria's answer was genuine and made everyone turn to her with a smile.

"Yeah. Hopefully she will." Carlisle agreed and they all went back to doing their own thing.

Hopefully this change would be for the best. If Rose was finally happy, their family would be complete. Rose's mate was the last person they were waiting for.

 _Meanwhile, in Volterra_

"Are you certain?" Caius couldn't believe his ears.

"Indeed. It seems our precious little shield has joined forces with the Cullens." Aro was smiling at his brothers.

Aro steepled his fingers together and stared out into space. If she was with the Cullens then it was about time to pay them a visit. Or, even better, to call her here on official business. The wheels in his head started to turn. _Ah, yes. That will do just fine._

 **Author's Note**

 **I know, I know. The Volturi as the bad guys, _say what?!_ This time, though, it will be just a tad different.**

 **Again, I ask you to just bear with me. In all honesty, with the way I have this planned out, the Volturi won't even be the worst of their worries. ;-)**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave any feedback.**

 **Lycantora out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Denali

**Denali**

Bella sat on the couch staring at the television. She wasn't actually watching it. The program was more of a white noise in the background while she got lost in her thoughts.

Their night together had been _amazing._ Given the fact that neither of them had done it before, they did well. There was a lot of exploring and trial and error. Once they figured everything out, however, they were like a wildfire.

Every touch, kiss, and carress drove Bella absolutely crazy. They hadn't even realized what they were destroying, they were so lost in each other. Though she figured the "freak tornado" was during their foreplay.

She knew exactly how she felt about it. What about Rose? She snuck a glance at the blonde and her insecurities flared. She looked back at the television.

What if she didn't enjoy it? What if, now, she regretted it? What if she still hated her? _What if it was just what she needed?_

Bella closed her eyes at the little voice of hope. Her doubts and insecurities seriously outweighed that one, but it was there. Always in the back of her mind, trying to get its two cents in. She heard it, just rarely ever took what it said to heart.

Hope was a dangerous thing. On one hand, there was joy and delightment if it worked out. On the other hand, if it didn't, she was left in despair. She furrowed her brow in frustration.

"I don't think I like where your mind is going right now." That voice brought everything in her mind to a screeching halt.

The Denalis pretended to ignore what there was no way they hadn't heard. They continued on with their own business. Kate was showing her mate, Garrett, how she had advanced her ability. Poor guy. Irina was reading a book in the window seat on the far wall. Tanya was, thankfully, out hunting with Carmen and Eleazar.

"What makes you say that?" She flashed her a fake smile. Which earned her a glare.

"If you don't want to talk about, just say so. Don't feign ignorance. It's annoying." _Oh, damn it._

"Rose, I'm-" Rosalie cut her off by standing and leaving out the back door.

"Great." Bella went back to staring at the television with a scowl on her face.

Rosalie had warned her that she's not very nice. Still, that stung. _It was your own fault._ She wanted to groan. _I_ know, _damn it._

Great, now she was even talking to herself. She went up to the bedroom she had been lent and grabbed "Romeo and Juliet" out of her bag. She started reading where she'd left off and went back to the living room.

She sat back in her spot on the couch and lost herself in the world of Shakespeare. A good portion of the story later, Tanya came in with Carmen and Eleazar. She set the book down and smiled at them.

"Any particular reason your companion is out there growling at the trees?" Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That would be my doing." She stood and walked to the door.

"She's a tough one." Tanya's voice froze her.

She contemplated her response with her hand on the doorknob. How much did she want her old friends to know? In truth, how much did she know?

"She is an angel in my eternal hell. When she's around, all of the chaos in my head quiets down. Don't mistake me, I still have insecurities and doubts. However, all of the things I've been running from, the things that haunt my sleepless nights, they don't seem anywhere near as threatening as they once did." She closed her eyes and took a deep unneeded breath. "Where I previously only saw darkness, her light shines brightly. Even with all of her own darkness, she illuminates my own. I've only known her a short time but I've come to find that wherever she is, is where I want to be."

Silence greeted her revelations and she worried she'd said too much. She opened her eyes and looked out to the forest. Rosalie was somewhere out there, brooding because of Bella's troubles. She had no idea where to even begin to fix that.

"Well, then. It sounds to me like you better get out there and fix this, love." Garrett, the one she knew the least, knew exactly what to say.

She turned to smile at them and opened the door. She stepped out into the fresh air and flitted into the forest. With her nose, she found her way to Rosalie.

The blonde stopped what she was doing but did not turn to face Bella. Knowing how dangerous it was, she stepped forward and slowly, giving Rose plenty of time to move, wrapped her arms around her waist. The shield enveloped her in a sensation she was getting used to. She managed to block the emotions and thoughts coming through to give Rose her privacy. She buried her face in those luxurious blonde locks and took a deep inhale of the scent she adored.

"It goes beyond not wanting to talk about it, Rose." Her arms tightened around the other woman's waist. "I don't want to scare you off with my own insecurities. I know you warned me that you're not very nice but that's fine. Let me be your voice of reason. I will try harder to be honest about what I'm feeling."

"Then tell me what you were thinking when you looked so distressed." Rosalie placed her hands atop the brunette's and entwined their fingers.

"First, I was worrying about how you felt. About our night together. Then I was thinking about how dangerous a thing hope is."

"That it is." She kept her voice indifferent, but Bella could tell she was thinking along similar lines.

"Personally, I think our night together was phenomenal. I have never felt so at peace as I did afterward. When we were laying together in the clearing, our bodies linked together. It was a beautiful thing." She placed a gentle kiss to her angel's shoulder.

Rosalie said nothing but slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. Bella pressed their foreheads together and smiled. She looked right into those beautiful topaz eyes and, just like the first time, lost herself in them.

"I don't know what this is, Rose." She pulled the blonde closer by her waist. "But I really want to find out."

"What were you hoping, Bella? That made hope a dangerous thing." Her voice was low, with a dangerously sensuous undertone.

"I was hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ ," She let her hands wander underneath the hem of her shirt, "That was exactly what you needed too."

"I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels-" Bella kissed her once, a quick peck.

"But for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons." Then Bella let herself get lose to those tantalizing lips and those magical hands.

The Next Day

"Well, they managed to not destroy anything. That's a definite step up, right?" Bella was quickly becoming fond of Garrett.

She and Rosalie made an embarrassing and quiet entrance into the house the next morning. Their clothes were disheveled, though intact. This time they were prepared for the intense sensations and were able to go more slowly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's some pretty terrified wildlife out there." Kate and Garrett were on the same page with their teasing, at least.

"Would you two give it a rest? Bella, Rosalie," She addressed them both in turn, "What you two do is none of my business. Thank you, though, for not destroying our house."

Both women looked down sheepishly. Family was a wonderful and strange thing. Bella had forgotten that. Perfect time for her to remember.

"You're welcome." Bella smiled at her lover shyly.

The blonde gave her a sly smile in response. If her heart still had a beat, it would flutter. Rosalie brought the strangest reactions out of her. Though that definitely wasn't a bad thing.

For the first time in a long time, she found herself desiring interaction. She _wanted_ closeness and familiarity. She wanted a _home._ All of the things she'd kept herself from in self preservation, she suddenly craved. A yearning she feared she wouldn't be able to satisfy without the Cullens.

If something happened to any of them, she would be devastated. Something in the back of her mind was trying to warn her of something. The thought was there, waiting for her to grasp it. When her angel grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, however, it was forgotten.

Meanwhile, In Volterra

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Marcus was used to being the voice of reason but he feared that this time, his brothers wouldn't listen.

"Positive." The devilish smile his brother amd leader was sporting made him nervous. He had a bad feeling about this.

 **Author's Note**

 **Just a couple more chapters of bonding and whatnot. Then we'll get to the tension.**

 **Again, thanks for sticking with me. Please feel free to leave me any feedback with any hints, advice, or concerns, and I will do my best to address them.**

 **Lycantora out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Home**

Rosalie hefted both her and Bella's luggage from her trunk. Bella rolled her eyes at that and Rosalie grinned at her. With a smirk, the brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"You realize I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage." Her tone was playful and the blonde grinned at her.

"Of course. But I have to prove that chivalry is not dead." She easily carried both sets of luggage up the porch steps.

"Oh, so you're going to open doors for me and pull my seat out until I swoon?" Her playful demeanor was very endearing and Rosalie found herself smiling and shaking her head.

"You're already _swooning_." She was perching one bag on her hip to open the door when Bella spoke again.

"I do _not_ swoon." This had Rosalie arching her eyebrow.

With ease, she lowered the luggage and turned around. Bella paused at the top of the short set of stairs. Knowing exactly the effect it would have, Rosalie cupped the brunette's chin in her hand gently and gazed into her eyes. The pull was there, as she'd come to expect. However, she was in control for the moment.

"Oh?" She made her voice sound seductive. "I would have to disagree." She leaned in until her lips were less than an inch away from Bella's.

When Bella remained frozen in place, Rosalie pulled back with a smirk. In moments, the brunette regained control of her body and Rosalie swore she'd be blushing if her heart beat. She stuck her tongue out at the brunette and turned around.

As soon as she got the door open, however, all hell broke loose. Bella tackled her around the waist, causing her to drop the luggage. The pair rolled into the living area where the brunette pinned her to the floor.

"I _don't_ swoon." Her victorious grin faded when she realized they were surrounded by their family, all wearing matching smirks.

"Well, I don't know about swooning, Bells, but I can imagine something else you do with that positioning." Emmett quirked an eyebrow at them from his position on the couch.

Rosalie watched Bella lurch over to the love seat. She stood and glared at everyone in the room. When she got to Carlisle, though, she started laughing. With his eyebrow quirked and a smirk in place, he looked like he'd totally expected this. She really couldn't help it.

Slowly everyone in the room joined in and Bella looked up from underneath her veil of hair. The blonde met her eyes and smiled softly at her. _This_ is exaclty what she had been missing. She took a seat next to Bella and held her hand as the laughter slowly died down.

"So, I take it you two had an interesting vacation." Edward was grinning at the pair with Victoria between his arms, held close to him.

"Oh, cut the sarcasm. You know exactly what happened." Rosalie mock glared at him.

"Actually, Rose, I don't." Everyone looked at him then. "The second you two made physical contact on the porch, and again just then on the love seat, your inner voice disappeared."

Rosalie looked at the brunette who didn't seem at all surprised. She quirked her eyebrow at her lover and waited for her to speak. Bella smiled lovingly at her first.

"It's not that surprising, really. My shield reacts to contact with you. It envelops you completely." No one seemed sure how to feel about this revelation.

"Has that ever happened before?" Carlisle sounded genuinely curious.

"No. Never. It was really surprising the first time it happened. It caught me entirely off guard." Bella squeezed the blonde's hand and Rosalie smiled fondly.

"What happens when the shiled envelops her?" Rosalie expected that Carlisle would be asking all the questions. Good thing that she wanted to know, too.

"It's strange. The first time it happened, I could feel what she was feeling, I heard what she was thinking and it startled me. I've since learned how to block that so I'm not invading her privacy but that first time..." She looked at the floor as she trailed off. "It was pretty bad."

Rosalie remembered the things she'd been thinking and feeling that first time they'd touched. She also remembered the blissful silence that came the touch itself. It had been downright magical. Nothing had ever been able to silence her demons before Bella. She doubted anything would after. That thought alone had her mind wanting to go into a downward spiral. When the brunette gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, though, she pulled herself out of it.

Jasper obviously noticed but she knew he would say nothing. She nodded at him, trying to indicate that they would speak later. He nodded back in assurance that they would, indeed.

"That's fascinating. Does the same thing happen when your shield covers just anyone?" Rosalie looked at her mate with a bemused smirk. And froze.

Her _mate_? Where in the sam hell did _that_ come from? Was that what was happening? The _mating_ bond? No. No way. That just was _not_ possible. To be bound to someone for eternity? Someone she barely knew?

With panic in her chest, she realized she'd released Bella's hand. Everyone was looking at her and she was glad she didn't need to breathe. Otherwise, she'd be hyperventilating.

Even if it was Bella, to be bound to _anyone_ for **_eternity_**? This could not be happening. What if Bella turned out to be something other than what she seemed? What if she hurt her? It was a pain vampires never recovered from. And the mate bond was not always a two way street. What if Bella didn't feel the mate bond?

"Rose?" What normally silenced her demons caused them to roar to life.

Bella was _home._ She realized just now that wherever Bella was, was where she wanted to be. Home would never be home again if Bella weren't there.

In a move she would later regret, Rosalie rose from the love seat and backed towards the door. She felt the calming waves Jasper was sending her way but her doubts, fears, and insecurities won out. With one last look towards a very concerned Bella she turned and fumbled with the doorknob.

"Nobody follow me," was the whisper that left her lips as she opened the door and fled into the night.

She ran for hours without stopping. She bypassed forests and mountains with no idea where she was going. A _mate_? No, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

She stopped and sunk to her knees. A cursory glance around her showed that she was in a heavily wooded area. She dropped her head into her hands and wanted to sob.

She didn't _deserve_ a mate. She was defiled, filthy. She was a monster. With a growl she dug her nails into her scalp and prayed for the voices to stop.

 _You're worthless_ , her inner voice sneered. _There's no way Bella would feel the mate bond with you._

"You're a serious bitch." The girl wasn't faceless. She was a brunette with brown eyes that held a sheen of tears. Rosalie had inadvertently stolen her boyfriend's attention and then told her it wasn't her problem. Why couldn't she have said something nicer to her?

"Why are you so cold?" The boy had a face. He had a rounded face with blue eyes and blonde hair. He'd asked her to a dance and she hadn't even given him the courtesy of an answer. Why hadn't she just said no?

"Your beauty is _all_ on the outside!" Rebecca, a sweet 16 year old with red hair and green eyes had invited her to the movies. Rosalie had wanted to go. Instead she'd asked why she would possibly go out with her. Why didn't she just go?

Every doubt and insecurity she had swirled around her and attacked her. The mental onslaught was relentless. With her scalp burning from her grip a sound registered that was hurting her ears. She tried to drown it out but the sound just wouldn't stop. When a pair of arms wrapped firmly around her the sound stopped and she realized it had been her. She'd been screaming.

Without conscious thought, she melted into the scent that she loved. She leaned into the woman that she loved. She clung to the thing that she feared most.

"When you love someone you give them the power to destroy you, but trust them not to." Another quite the blonde had never before paid any attention to.

"Please don't hurt me." Her whisper was so low she was honestly surprised Bella heard it.

"I don't plan on it, angel." Bella's vpice was soft and gentle in her ears. She looked at her when she realized what the brunette had said.

"Angel? Bella I'm-" Bella was not about to let her finish that sentence.

"You're an angel in my eternal hell, Rosalie. I know it makes no sense. I know we barely know each other. But you are the brightest light in my darkness. Your family have all managed to worm their lights in there too but yours will always shine the brightest." She placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips and Rosalie leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got spooked, Bella." The brunette rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"It's alright. This whole thing makes me nervous too." Rosalie actually smiled at that. It was good to know she wasn't alone.

"Bella?" She looked up into those golden eyes that mirrored her own.

"Yes, angel?" Rosalie smiled at her and cupped her cheek in her hand.

"Let's go home." It was Bella's turn to smile.

"With pleasure." Hand in hand, the two of them made their way back to where they belonged.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. Life happens.**

 **This story seems to keep taking on a life of its own. I expect it to go one way and then the characters go and do something completely different.**

 **We still have a long way to go to the ending. I will try to update this more frequently than I have been. Thank you all for being patient with me and, as always, feedback is always welcome.**

 **LycanTora Out**


	9. Chapter 9: The Summons

**The Summons**

One Month Later

Emmett watched as Rosalie made her way to her mate. Bella was lost to the book she was reading with her legs tucked under her. When the blonde sat next to her, she cast her a smile and a lock of hair fell in her face with the movement. Rose tucked it behind her ear and let her fingertips linger on Bella's cheek for just a moment.

His heart both warmed and sank at the sight. He looked away and rubbed his sternum, confused. What was wrong with him?

He snagged his controller off the table and turned on his XBOX. After changing the input on the TV, he set out to play some Grand Theft Auto. He had the game almost beaten when Cass got back.

With a grin, he rushed out to meet her. In typical fashion, she tackled him to the ground. Unusually, however, he didn't want to wrestle. He let himself be taken down without putting up any fight.

She looked down at him with concern in her eyes. He just smiled at her and brought their lips together. Though when she pulled back, the concern was still there.

"What's wrong, Emmy Bear?" She leaned up on her arms and looked down at him.

"Nothing, Cass. Why?" She got up and helped pull him up.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He shrugged and followed as she lead the way into the woods, hands in his pockets and his eyes firmly locked on his mate's small hands.

At the very edge of the woods, just before they entered the treeline, Bella squealed in surprise. It was followed quickly by laughter and he felt that tightening in his chest again. He rubbed his sternum with a frown and breached the treeline.

Once they were out of earshot of the house, Cass sat down on a log. She ran a hand through her short hair that he loved and let out a long sigh. For several minutes she didn't move, she didn't even breathe. When she finally looked back up at him, the wisdom he saw there was more intense than she often let show.

"Emmett." Oh, no. She never used his actual name. "How long have we been together?" Behind the wisdom was an incredible sorrow that he hated to see there.

"Forty years in May. Why?" He had no idea where she was going with this. She took a deep unneeded breath before continuing.

"And are you-" She paused, looking at the ground, "Are you regretting that?"

He physically recoiled. What on Earth would make her think that? She was his light. Everything he'd ever wanted.

"What?!" He could not at all understand what was going on. "Why-where-what?"

"Are you regretting leaving her when you found me, Emmett?" She looked up at him then, her eyes holding nothing but despair.

"Of course not, Cass. I love you. Why-" She cut him off.

"I've always watched you, Emmy. Even when I was human, I was watching you. And ever since Rose found Bella you've been..." She trailed off, carefully choosing her words, "Different. You've been sad and withdrawn. Emmett, we haven't even _had sex_ since they got together. We used to do it _at least_ once a day."

He carefully thought over her words. It was true. He knew for a fact, though, that his feelings for her hadn't changed. What had? He sat beside her and put a hand on her thigh.

"I don't know what's different, Cass. But I do know that I still love you with everything that I am. You're still exactly what I want. _That_ hasn't changed." He willed her to hear the truth in her voice.

"I asked Jasper about it." He swore if she could be crying, she would be.

"And what did he say?" He genuinely wanted to know.

"He said that when you look at them, you're jealous and sad." This made him have to dig deep into his brain.

He hadn't even been aware that he'd been feeling jealous. He rubbed over his sternum. Is that what the tightening of his chest had been? Jealousy?

"What do I have to be jealous of?" He was truly perplexed.

"Well, when do you feel jealous, Emmy? What are they doing when you feel it?" Her sorrow had changed into curiosity.

He tried to think of all the times he'd felt that tightening. He'd felt it so often lately that it wasn't hard. Though he still didn't understand _why_.

"Well, whenever Bella sits on her lap. When they do that really cute glancing under the eyelashes thing. When they're sitting on the couch doing entirely different things but it's like they're doing things together." He thought hard. "And when one gets back from being gone and they just share the longest sweetest hug."

Cass was smiling now. She linked there fingers together and looked up into his eyes. She looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Emmett Cullen. Are you _upset_ that you're dating one of the guys?" She raised her eyebrows at him and pursed her lips.

"What? You're not-" He fully intended on arguing.

"Cute? Feminine? Lovey dovey?" Oh. That was who she was, though.

"That's who you are Cass. I knew that when I married you." He was kind of annoyed with himself now.

"How often was Rose affectionate with you in public?" Now only one eyebrow was raised.

"Well-" She cut him off once again.

"Emmy, it's perfectly normal for you to be feeling what you're feeling right now." She smiled in a relieved way. "Thank God."

"I can't believe you would even think I wanted Rose back." He was truly appalled.

She stood and sat on his lap sideways, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his cheek atop her head. _This_ was what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Emmy Bear. I'll work on the affection thing, okay? But you have to _tell_ me when something is bothering you, even if you don't know for sure what it is." He smiled and nodded against her hair.

They stayed like that for quite a while. He placed soft kisses around the top of her head. After a good half hour, in a movement even he could barely track, she changed positions. Now she was straddling his waist with a mischievous smile. He looked up at her and gripped her hips with a growl.

 **Flashback**

Cassandra looked herself over in the mirror. This was the night. She did a twirl and smiled at herself. This was the night she would make Emmett recognize her.

"This party is going to be _so_ groovy. We've never been invited to their house before." Michelle adjusted her hair in another mirror.

"Oh, you know the little one is always eager to throw a party." Bethany was on the bed, already ready and waiting.

Cassandra hated her. She loathed that Michelle always brought her around. Regardless, she put on a smile and finished quickly.

Less than an hour later, they were in line to get into the Cullen's house. Idle chatter sounded out from all around them. When they finally got to the door Esme, the mother of the family, greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome! Please enjoy yourselves!" She had a smile lighting up those beautiful honey gold eyes, one of the traits they all had in common.

Cassandra smiled and wandered inside. The house was a maze of color. Her eyes sought out the largest Cullen of their own volition. Surprisingly, his eyes were on her. She smiled a shy smile and turned away, leaning against a wall.

 **End Flashback**

Rosalie was seated on the couch with her mate when a familiar scent caught her nose. The entire family was on their feet and out the door before the three hooded figures reached the edge of their yard. Carlisle stood at the front with Emmett and Edward flanking him. Cass stood just behind Emmett with Victoria just behind Edward.

Bella stood statue still beside her. The blonde grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. The brunette didn't respond at all. She was absolutely frozen.

"Carlisle. Lovely to see you again." Jane spoke softly and removed her hood.

"Likewise, Jane." He managed a polite bow. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, we aren't here for you, Carlisle." Her smile was absolutely chilling and Edward growled low before glancing back at Bella.

"Why have you sought me out this time, Jane?" Bella stepped to the front of the group and Rosalie's entire body went cold.

"Oh, come now, love. That's no way to speak to an old lover, is it?" Jane raised an eyebrow and Rose wanted to tear her throat out.

"I wouldn't exactly say we were 'lovers' Jane." Her voice was a low growl and Rosalie was beyond irate.

"Very well, then. _I_ enjoyed it." Another bone chilling grin.

"Are you here for a reason or do you just want to poke at old wounds once more?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest, likely resisting the urge to run.

"It is time, Bella. Aro wishes to see you." Bella got even more tense and Jane's smile brightened.

"When?" _What?!_

"He wishes for you to leave with us. It is very important so we must make haste." Rosalie's growl surprised even herself. She was also shocked to find herself in an offensive crouch.

"Very well. Though I have no plans of leaving today. I will leave tomorrow afternoon and catch up to you in Volterra." This shocked everyone on their side of the clearing. Bella had just blatantly ignored an order.

"Grand. We shall see you then." _And_ she got away with it?!

The three Vulturi flitted off into the trees. Without another word, Bella stalked into the house. Everyone recovered quickly and followed. She was in their bedroom and the blonde followed her inside before shutting the door.

"What in the _actual_ _fuck,_ Bella?" She had clearly been hiding things from her.

"I have to go, Rose. They'll retaliate if I don't." Then she noticed that Bella was packing. Not shoving some amenities and clothes in a bag, actually packing.

"What are you doing?" Bella sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, dropping her head into her hands.

"I have to go, Rose." She sat down beside her mate, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"That doesn't explain why you're _packing_ \- wait. Bella, you're not coming back, are you?" Even the thought crushed her. That couldn't be right.

"No, Rose. I'm not." How could this have happened?

They sat in the most uncomfortable silence. Rose held her tightly, unsure of what to say. She couldn't even comprehend everything.

"Why?" Her voice did not hide her anguish.

"I've played their game before, love. That's how Jane and I ended up as 'lovers'." Disgust was obvious in her tone.

 **Flashback**

"Bella, was it? How lovely it is to finally meet you. I'm Aro." His smile reminded her of a snake and she fought the urge to hide behind Charlie. "You've managed to stay off our radar for half a century now. Impressive." He held out his hands as if to take hers and paused. "May I?"

Bella nodded stiffly as he grasped her hands in his. She watched as he closed his eyes deep in concentration. When he opened them again, he looked ecstatic.

"How marvelous. You evade my ability. May I test it further?" Before Charlie could speak, she nodded her head again.

Charlie stood statue still as Aro tested several abilities on her. All of which she proved immune to. He giggled in delight each time one of his servants was thwarted.

"Oh, Bella. You sinply _must_ join us." He looked positively elated.

"No. She's with me." Charlie puffed out his chest as if to look intimidating.

"Escort him back to the entry hall, please." He cast a glare at Charlie and a look at Felix.

"Don't fight it, Charlie. It'll be fine." She knew it wouldn't be. She'd never seen him so panicked.

Charlie was escorted from the room with little complaint. Once the door shut behind him, Aro went back to his cheerful self. He paced in front of her, a look of concentration plastered on his still smiling face.

"Whatever to do with him." He tsked as if disappointed and fear for Charlie twisted her gut.

"Whatever do you mean?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, he's guilty of treason. Holding a human. Hiding a remarkable talent. Serious offenses." Now she knew where this was going.

"Those do sound serious." Her suspicion was obvious in her voice. Aro walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He could be forgiven, however." His smile now went beyond glee and straight into terrifying.

"How can I guarantee his absolution, Aro?" She accepted defeat when he'd asked her to join them. Charlie had told her all about the Vulturi.

"Just serve us, Bella. And he will be free." She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists.

"Why of course, Aro. I would be happy to join you." He giggled and walked back to his throne. She took a shaky unneeded breath as she thought about the cruelties of fate.

 **End Flashback**

"What happened?" Bella looked into her mate's sympathetic eyes.

"About twenty years after I joined them, some thirty years ago, they ordered me to do something I just could not do. They called Charlie a traitor and killed him. With nothing left holding me there, I left. I should have realized they'd just let me go to await another chance to control me." She wished she could cry, release some of the tension.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. We can..." She let the sentence drift off, a piercing sorrow in her eyes.

"We can what, Rose? Fight them?" She scoffed and dropped her head back into her hands. "As long as I go with them, Rose, you're safety is guaranteed. They will not even touch you no matter what you do so long as I go."

They sat together until Rose got to her feet and pulled Bella up with her. Bella followed behind her lover like a zombie as the blonde led her out the back door. They traipsed through the woods, ending their trek outside a beautiful rustic looking cabin. This brought Bella to life a little bit.

"Rose, what-" Her angel cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"We have been working on this for the last month. We were going to surprise you with it after-" Her voice broke and a choked sound escaped her lips.

"After what, Angel?" Bella watched, frozen, as Rosalie dropped down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of her back pocket.

With aching slowness, Rosalie opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Bella had ever seen. The metal was Rose gold and there were two diamonds in the middle. Sapphires formed an infinity symbol around the diamonds and Bella brought her right hand to her mouth.

This couldn't be happening. Not here. Not now. Before either of them could speak again, a blood curtling scream ripped through the air.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys. I've never been good at doing the cliffhanger thing because I _hate_ reading them. But it really fit here. Got to keep you reading somehow, right?**

 **Also, I hope you liked the little bit of Emmy Bear with his woman. I promise I will further delve into their story later. I can also give backstory to Edward and Victoria if you would like, just let me know.**

 **As always, any feedback is welcome and appreciated. I love reading what you guys think about this. Though I will say this is not an Edward/Bella fic because I _never_ liked them for each other. Just no.**

 **Lycantora Out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Solution?

Bella and Rosalie bolted in the direction of the scream. They found themselves heading towards the La Push reservation. Just on their side of a large ditch was a naked woman with Jane and the other two Volturi.

Jane must have been using her abilities on this woman. With a growl, Bella launched herself at Jane. The other Cullens quickly caught up and restrained the other two Volturi.

Bella held Jane to the ground with a vicious snarl. She was _not_ going to come to _Bella's_ home and hurt the people there. Without thinking about the consequences of her actions, she tore Jane's head off with her teeth. Then everything came crashing down on her.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" If she let her put herself back together she'd tell Aro about this. She wasn't _that_ valuable.

"Bella-" She cut Rose off.

"We have to burn her. And the others." Bella fished around in her pockets for a lighter and was frustrated she couldn't find one.

A hand held a lighter out to her and she grabbed it, noticing only briefly that the hand was very hot. She lit Jane on fire while Emmett and Jasper added the other two to the fire. She would have to take the blame for this if she wanted to save her family. She would have to flee.

She was planning out her escape when a strong smell hit her nose. She cringed. It smelled like wet dog. An overwhelming scent of wet dog. She looked up from the ground and froze.

Just on the other side of the large ditch were seven of the biggest wolves she had ever seen. She froze, not wanting to make any sudden movements. The hand, still in front if her face, was connected to a very naked, short haired woman. They all seemed to have bags tied around their ankles?

"Why did you save me?" Her voice was deep for a woman.

"Because you were in danger?" Bella couldn't help but phrase it as a question.

"You're new to the yellow eyes clan." She jutted her chin out in their direction.

"Indeed, I am." She stood slowly, watching the wolves in her peripheral vision. "And more of those-" She pointed at the burning pile, "Will be coming soon when they don't return. I recommend you and yours relocate if you wish to survive."

A chorus of growls rang out around her. The woman in front of her just laughed and placed a hand on her hip. Bella was beyond confused.

"They're all in agreement that they won't be pushed from their home." Edward spoke from somewhere behind her but she didn't dare look away from the wolves.

The woman, right in front of her eyes, turned into a giant wolf with a loud tear sounding around her. Bella stared in awe. Edward chuckled behind her and came up to her side.

"She didn't appreciate your staring." Bella swore she would have blushed if she could.

"I wasn't- I didn't- naked!" Embarassed and flustered, Bella shut her mouth.

"As if, wolf girl." She suddenly felt Rose's weight on her, with one arm between them over Bella's shoulders and the other hanging with her arm. "She has plenty to stare at."

A low growl came from the "Wolf Girl" who Edward pointed out was named Leah. Bella looked back and forth between them. Was Rosalie jealous?

"We should really discuss this more in depth, Sam. We could really help each other here." The wolves were silent, glancing between each other, other than Leah who was staring daggers at Bella's mate.

The largest wolf slowly backed into the trees and out of sight. All the other wolves took defensive positions as if daring the vampires to attack. Luckily, they had no such intentions. A few moments later, a large man stepped out into the clearing, thankfully wearing a pair of cargo shorts.

"So what's going on here, leech?" He crossed his arms over his chest and oozed superiority.

"Well, those three came from Volterra, from our rulers, the volturi." This caused Sam to tense.

"So you're saying this was your fault. They could have killed Leah!" He was shaking now, practically vibrating with the force of it. "That female did something strange with her mind and hurt Leah!"

"And I stopped her, didn't I?" Bella carefully stepped out of Rosalie's grip and in between Carlisle and the volatile shifter. "I have an ability that stops abilities like hers."

"But you drew her here!" He was so warm there was steam rising off his shoulders.

"You're right. I did. But that doesn't matter because when she doesn't show up back at the castle, they'll send their troops here. Their troops who will be completely indiscriminate in who they sate their hunger with." She now looked at all of the wolves one by one and met their eyes. "The vampires that will be coming here are not like us. They are cold blooded killers with abilities the likes of which you've never even heard of. And whether or not you fight us here today, they will still come. You can have our help and practically guarantee victory. Or," She looked at Sam. "You can do away with us here and maybe you'll still win, but casualties will be high."

Sam did not appreciate the corner Bella had backed him into. He went back into the woods and his wolf reemerged in his original position. Edward pointed out that they were discussing this at length.

"They communicate telepathically when in wolf form." Was Edward's response to her quizzical glance.

"That's fascinating." She stared in awe at the pack now forming a circle around Sam, Leah included.

"I agree." She had a curiosity.

She expanded her shield carefully and without too much strain to engulf the wolves. Once Leah was engulfed, however, she heard all of them. All of their inner voices trying to speak over each other was intense. She wondered how Edward handled it all the time.

 _We need their help!_

 _We would never need the help of leeches! Let's just take them down right now and fight the troops when they come!_

 _And lose who in the midst of it all, Paul?_

 _Yeah, as if you care mister, "I never wanted to be Alpha, it's too much work._ This was met with a threatening growl from a russet colored wolf.

 _What if she's telling the truth?!_ Leah's voice she could identify. _What if the leeches that are coming really do have more special abilities like those of the blonde one? You saw what she did to me. With one glance, I was on the ground! Let's also not forget that she saved me and she definitely did not have to._

Groans rang out all over the group. As a unit, they hung their heads and looked at Bella. Sam was the next to speak.

 _As much as I hate to admit it, Leah is right. She did save her and we know nothing about these leeches. They could help us._

All of the wolves looked at Carlisle then. Idle chatter was passing telepathically about how awful this was. Sam silenced them all with one word.

 _Edward._ Edward made eye contact with Sam. _Tell them that we will meet up tomorrow at dawn to learn all you all know about these incoming leeches._

Just like that, they were gone. Bella breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. To welcome a slap to the face hard enough to knock her off balance.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Rose looked beyond angry.

"What-" Her angel growled and shut her up.

"Just throwing yourself in danger all the time! You're like a damn magnet for it! And you just jump right in all level-headed and-" Bella kissed her hard, trying to dispel her worries.

When Bella broke away and pressed their foreheads together, there was a smile on her lips. Despite the blonde still looking like murder she pulled her close. She kissed the side of her neck and whispered gently in her ear.

"Yes, I will marry you." Rose pulled back, her anger fogotten, and she tackled Bella to the ground.

The pair were oblivious to the looks of those around them as they rolled around in the dirt. At some point, Bella grabbed Emmett's ankle in an attempt to escape, and drug him into the fray. Of course Cass had to join in after that. Pretty soon the whole family was wrestling around in the dirt, their clothes tattered and covered in dirt.

Carlisle and Jasper were toe to toe in a mudball fight. Emmett had Edward pinned in the mud and his raucous laughter rang loud in the clearing. Cass was shoving mud in a giddy Victoria's face. Esme and Alice were chasing each other through the trees. Finally, Rosalie and Bella were rolling in the mud, just happy to be together.

For just a little bit, they could forget the impending threat. For just this night they were just a family having fun. Until dawn, they were just like any other coven of fun-loving vegetarian vampires.


	11. An Apology

**Hey Guys, sorry to do this to you after all this time but I am going to rewrite this. I feel that I've grown as an author and I want to bring that into this story for you guys. I'm going to write it all down on paper and upload it on a regular basis once it's done. I'll leave it up as it is for now. Thanks for the support you guys!**


End file.
